Here We Go Missing Again
by bballgirl22
Summary: Sequel to Missing Times 2. The boss is back and wants revenge, Who is he after this time? Better than it sounds. Rating could be K . DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Gone Again Equals Missing Much More**

"You guys be careful with your sister," Jo Knight told her two sons, Timmy and Ryan. They and her daughter, Bridget, were practicing hockey in the backyard. Bridget had blond hair and green eyes. Ryan had brown eyes and dark blond hair. Timmy blue eyes and the same blond hair as his brother and sister. All three of them were seven years old. She knew, however, that Bridget would have no problem faring against her brothers. She had her father's talent.

"Yeah mom," Timmy called back.

"No problem," Ryan added.

"Wait, mom," Bridget said. She raced over to her mother and hugged her before joining her brothers again.

Jo smiled at them before heading inside and turning on the TV. She never watched the news, but she was bored, so why not.

As soon as she sat down, she heard something she had never wanted to hear again.

"KENDALL!" Jo screamed. She had just seen something terrible on the news.

**A/N: So, I know it's short, but it's just an introduction for the sequel. I don't think you have to read Missing Times 2 to understand it except for a few parts. Please review. Oh, and if anyone has another title suggestion, let me know. **


	2. News

As if on cue, Kendall raced into the room as tears started flowing down Jo's cheeks.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She stumbled into his arms and gripped his arm as if she wasn't sure he was there. "Jo?" Kendall said again.

"Kendall! You're okay!" Jo gasped. Now Kendall was confused. What was she talking about? He had just been in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"Jo, I was here the whole time. What happened?" Kendall asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Wayne Wayne escaped!" Jo cried out as she tightened her grip on him. Kendall's fists clenched as he held his sobbing wife. He hated Wayne Wayne with a passion, especially after what happened a few years ago. Wayne Wayne had kidnapped Jo and James. And then the rest was history.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Jo's hand went up to the scar on his cheek. He gently put his hand over hers.

"Jo, calm down. It's okay. I have an idea," Kendall said softly.

"What kind of idea?" Jo asked him as he wiped her tears away.

"How about this?" Kendall began as he caught her hands with his. "How about we call James, Jennifer, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie to stay with us until this whole thing is over?"

"I think that's a good idea," Jo said as she smiled up at him. "And Kendall?" Jo called as he walked towards the phone. He turned back to her questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's not tell Bridget, Timmy, and Ryan about this yet," Jo suggested.

"You got it," Kendall assured her.

Kendall wasn't too surprised that his friends had heard about Wayne Wayne too and they agreed to pack and come over immediately.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kendall and Jo expected it to be there friends. They did not expect it to be what it was.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is really short and probably terrible, but I promise they'll start getting better when our 'friend' Wayne Wayne comes into the pictures. Please review. **


	3. Video

On the doorstep lay a videotape labeled 'Kendork, play this now! –Wayne Wayne.'

"Kendall, he's…" Jo trailed off as she grabbed Kendall's hand.

"He's definitely back," Kendall hissed through clenched teeth.

"HEY!" voices called.

"AAAHHH!" Jo and Kendall yelled in surprise.

"Sorry guys," Logan apologized as he, Camille, Carlos, Stephanie, James, and Jennifer appeared on the Knights' front porch.

"What's that?" James asked nervously as he gripped his wife's hand. He had noticed the tape. Besides Jo and Kendall, James was the one most affected by this since he had been a big part of it.

"It's a tape from Wayne Wayne that says to watch it now," Kendall told his friends.

"And we can't tell Bridget, Timmy, or Ryan about this," Jo warned as the other three couples entered the house with their luggage.

"Got it," Camille, Stephanie and Jennifer agreed before turning to look at their husbands, who were whistling innocently.

"Carlos," Stephanie stated.

"Got it," Carlos sighed and the others agreed.

"Come on, let's go watch this before they finish their hockey game," Kendall suggested. The others nodded and followed him into the living room. They sat down as he popped the tape into the VCR and pressed play before sitting down between Jo and James. As Wayne Wayne appeared on the screen, Kendall felt Jo and James stiffen next to him and he glanced at them reassuringly.

"Hello, Kendork and friends. Take a look at this," the video-taped Wayne Wayne said. Jo put her arms around Kendall as Wayne Wayne called him 'Kendork.' On the screen appeared a clip of Kendall getting abused by his kidnappers a few years ago and Jo gripped his hand while the others moved closer to him.

"So, I advise you to be on the look out because Wayne Wayne is out to get revenge revenge," the video said before it went blank, leaving the eight friends staring at a blank screen.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys watching?" Ryan's voice asked he, his brother, and his sister entered the living room.

"It's blank," Bridget observed as she climbed up onto the couch between James and Jennifer.

"Yeah, what's up?" Timmy questioned.

Kendall looked at Logan.

"We were just talking when we all happened to look at the TV when you came in," Logan said haltingly.

"Yes, we were talking about a huge sleepover," Camille said.

"Oooh!" Bridget said, giggling as Jennifer tickled her.

"We're going to stay here for awhile," Jennifer told them.

"Okay," Timmy and Ryan shrugged.

"Do you guys want to play hockey?" the three asked excitedly as Bridget stood next to her brothers.

"We'll meet you guys out there!" James said with a smile.

"Kendall, we need to watch them," Jo said as she watched her kids run out the door.

"I don't think he'll hurt them once he realizes they're not my weak spot," Kendall said. "Well, not my weakest spot, anyway," he added as an afterthought.

"Boys, you know what do as soon as the three are alone," Wayne Wayne said as he hid in the brush by the Knight house with his 'posse.'

"You got it boss," the three next to him said.

"I will get my revenge!" Wayne Wayne said before he started laughing evilly.

**A/N: Hey readers! Hope you liked it! Review so I know whether or not to continue!**


	4. Outside with Combs

"Oh, you are going down, little man!" Carlos yelled as he tried to steal the puck from Timmy.

"Not the face! Not the face!" James shouted as Bridget tried to check him. She ended up laughing and he lifted her up onto his shoulders before skating around.

"James, that's cheating," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed with his uncle.

"Guys, cut it out," Kendall laughed.

"Unless you want to get creamed," Jo added as she smirked at the others.

"Penalty shot!" Camille yelled a moment later.

"She's right," Jennifer added.

"For… Bridget!" Stephanie laughed as the girl cheered excitedly.

"And it's in!" Jennifer announced. "Bridget, Jo, Kendall, and Logan are now winning by a score of five to three."

"Ha!" Logan teased James and Carlos.

"LOGAN!" the two shouted before tackling him to the ground.

Timmy and Ryan laughed at the small brawl on the ground while Bridget tried to hide giggles behind her father's arm. Kendall laughed at her as she moved his arm in front of her.

"Why don't we all get settled and get something to eat," Jo suggested. The others all nodded excitedly and made a beeline for the house. Kendall quickly picked Bridget up so she wouldn't get trampled and turned to watch the others fighting to get in the back door. Surprisingly, Timmy and Ryan were winning. Bridget gasped as an object fell to the ground when he lifted her into the air. It was his lucky comb. This was not good for her.

"Fish stick Friday!" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Timmy, and Ryan shouted as Jo set a plate of fish sticks and tater tots in the middle of the table. Bridget started giggling at all the guys while their wives just shook their heads with a smile. That was when Bridget came up with a plan as she watched her father grab some food and put it on his plate.

"Daddy," Bridget said sweetly as she tugged on his arm.

"Yeah, Bridge?" Kendall asked as he turned his attention to her.

"Um, isn't that a dog over there?" she asked before pointing. As everyone at the table turned to look at the 'puppy', Bridget quickly switched her plate with Kendall's before innocently saying, "Sorry, it's just a toy."

Kendall smiled before turning back around. When he saw his empty plate, his smile vanished and he turned to look accusingly at Logan.

"I didn't do it!" Logan stated as he held his hands up in a defense gesture. Bridget couldn't hold in her giggles any longer as Logan said this. Her father then rounded on her with a smirk.

"Bridget what did you do?" he asked as his eyes traveled back and forth from his now empty plate to her full one.

"Nothing," she replied in the same sing-song tone he had used.

"You little brat," Kendall teased as he ruffled her hair before grabbing more food.

"Getting more and more like Kendall every day," Jo groaned.

"Hey!" Kendall said as he turned around to now face Jo.

"Kidding," Jo smiled before kissing his cheek.

"I believe you," Kendall quickly said.

"Suck up!" James, Carlos, and Logan yelled. Kendall threw the fish stick he ha din his hand at them before lunging across the table, causing in all four of them wrestling on the ground as the others ate.

An hour later, after everyone had actually eaten without wrestling, the adults and three children gathered in the living room to watch TV.

"Kendall, we'll call Gustavo later," Logan whispered to his friend as they started watching a show Bridget had chosen called Victorious. It was pretty fun if they did say so themselves.

"Katie and mom can also be called later," Kendall whispered to both Jo and Logan before laughing at something said on the TV show. Suddenly, the TV show caught their attention when a girl yelled.

_F, I know!_

_Get up, alien._

_Head feels dizzy._

_I know what'll make you feel better._

_Jumping jacks?_

_Kiss me._

_Let's do it._

_Man I love this school._

He heard Bridget say "Ooooooohh," when they kissed.

Over the next two hours, different shows came on. At ten 'o' clock, the news came on.

_Our top story is the Ken-_

"Okay, I think it's time to get these little ones to bed!" Stephanie said as Jennifer turned the television off, knowing what the reporter was going to say.

"Absolutely right," Jennifer agreed.

"Mom, can we sleep in yours and dad's room tonight?" Timmy asked Jo.

"Yeah, please?" Ryan added in a pleading tone.

"Sure," Jo consented with a smile small before her three children bounded up the stairs.

"Good night, guys," Jo said to the others as they followed the kids.

"And be careful," Kendall added.

"Good night, got it," James, Jennifer, Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, and Camille replied in unison.

That night, once Bridget was sure her parents were asleep, she gently shook her brothers. When they looked over at her sleepily, she spoke.

"Come with me. Uncle James was talking about his hair at dinner and I remembered that I dropped his lucky comb outside."

"Really, Bridget?" Timmy whispered back.

"Why did you-" Ryan began.

"Save it," Bridget cut him off.

The three children tiptoed through the Knight household and out into the back yard.

Just as Bridget was about to bend down and pick up her uncle's comb, a voice spoke from behind them.

"Hello, Knight children. Get them!" the voice said. As more men grabbed for Bridget, Timmy, and Ryan, their screams drowned out everything else in the night.

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update. I have school, which just started, and boy problems. Thanks toPolkadot409 for the lucky comb idea. I'll try to update on weekends or night s when I don't have much homework, like tonight. Thanks and please review!**


End file.
